Yellow rubber rain boots
by Queen Hiyllia
Summary: As a teen Link goes through life at a alarming speed. He deals with bully's and math. Just as he hit's rock bottom his life changes because of the girl in the yellow rubber rain boots.
1. The buffalo challenge

Yellow rubber rain boots

Chapter one the buffalo challenge

 _Link's POV_

"NOO!"

I looked up at the sudden noise. _wh_ _at happen now?_ I thought. I ran to the family room to see my friends Sheik and Minda in there. Sheik stood on his knees in front of the TV while minda stole rupees from his wallet.

" I wouldn't worry. Sheik lost a bet."

I looked over my shoulder to see my other friend shadow holding a empty coke can with a look that suggested he couldn't care less.

"Link!"

I looked at Sheik unsure on what was about to happen.

"I challenge you to the," he started pausing dramatically.

"BUFFALO CHALLENGE!"

My only answer to that was,"The what?"

Sheik rolled his eyes and dragged me to the kitchen. Before I knew it I was sitting beside Sheik facing a lot of buffalo wings.

"Okay you have two minutes to eat as many wings as you can. Who ever eats the most wins." Minda explained.

Once Shadow finally figured out how to set the microwave timer without cooking any thing Minda yelled go. I took a bite out of one of the wings and a spicy jalapeño flavour exploded in my mouth making my eyes water a bit. Still I continued to shove the spicy wings in my mouth. Finally the timer went off and I swallows the last bits of wings in my mouth. While Shadow counted my remaining wings I stood up and poured my self a glass of milk.

"Well," minda started,"Sheik I believe you owe Link ten rupees."

* * *

"I lost again!" Sheik wailed for the tenth time.

"Well your going to lose something else if you don't SHUT UP!" Minda yelled making me and Shadow chuckle.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is bad. It is my first fanfic, don't hate me.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Queen Hiyllia**


	2. Dodgeball

Yellow rubber rain boots

Chapter two dodgeball

 _Link's POV_

"Beep beep! Beep be-"

My hand shoots out from under my blanket and slapped the alarm shutting it off.

Groaning I sat up, and stared at the wall like a zombie. Slowly I looked at my fully charged cell phone and saw the date.

"Monday plus morning equals one week of torment and tiredness." I moaned, standing up.

I took a quick five minute shower and got dress. Then I stood in front of the mirror.

I'm not exactly the hottest guy in school but I do believe I hold some kind of attraction. I have shaggy blonde hair with long arching bangs that touched my nose. I have sharp blue eyes and for some reason a unshakable grin. Well it is mostly unshakable. At the moment I where a white tee shirt and my green hoodie. I have on baggy blue jeans and green converse high tops covered in drawings. The funny thing is I didn't draw on my Con's, Sheik and Shadow did.

I turned away from the mirror and stumbled into the kitchen. In my spot sat a plate of pancakes. Usually I have to make my own breakfast but today someone made it for me. I sat down and dug into the plate stacked with syrup soaked pancakes. After I finished I ran to my room and grabbed my bag. I picked up my phone from where it later and looked at the time. The numbers,6:02 shone in my face. _shoot,_ I thought, _I'm going to be late if I don't hurry._

I dashed out of my house to the corner bus stop. Just as I got there, a rickety yellow bus with faded black letters that spelled, Ordon ISD bus 45, rolled up. I live on the outskirts of a lively town called Ordon. Ordon it's self is now more of a small city.

I walked onto the bus and took my usual seat in the back as the bus pulled away from Kokiri Drive.

* * *

The bus pulls into Ordon highschool and hissed to a stop. I walked off the bus and walked inside the school. In the gym, I found shadow and Minda chilling by the corner. Minda was sitting down reading while Shadow banged the wall with the little rubber tennis ball he owned.

"Hey,where's Sheik?" I asked.

"Sick"

I looked at Minda who had just put down the dance magazine she was reading. She flicked her long fiery orange hair over her shoulder and shrugged. Just before I could ask or say anything else, the release bell rang sending everyone to there first period.

"I have to go, I have biology." I muttered walking off.

"Bye."

"Later."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, I arrived at room 407 or miss Ambi's biology class. I walked in and sat down in the back. More people flooded in the door and sat down.

"I heard that PE is playing dodgeball today."

 _Great,_ I thought, _biology, math, English, and dodgeball in PE. Don't I love my life._

* * *

I stood in the boy locker room not wanting to leave. I was dressed in a white tee shirt and dark green basketball shorts.

HURRY UP!" Coach Onox screamed.

I jumped and ran out of the locker room. When every one was in place, coach Onox blew his whistle and yelled them through the warmup. After the warmup, we stood in a line.

"TODAY'S DODGEBALL CAPTAINS ARE, GANNONDORF AND VAATI!" Coach Onox screamed."GO A HEAD AND PICK TEAMS!"

Like always I was the last to be picked. It was Vaati's turn to chose and it was me or the nerdy kid that nobody knows. Who ever was not picked had to work the scoreboard. To my surprise, and disappointment, Vaati picked me. After thirty minutes of flying dogeballs, there was only two people left on the floor, me and Gannondorf. All of the balls where on his side so that was my sign from the goddess that I was screwed.

Gannondorf picked up a ball and threw it. I closed my eyes and held up my hands. Suddenly I felt a small thump in my hand and peeked through my eyelashes. A all to clear look of rage was shown on Gannodorfs face. I looked down to see the plastic red ball in my hands.

"Your dead, _pal._ "

* * *

"Disrespectful, and a fool! I have tried again and again to help you but there is nothing I can do I am going to write to your grandmother."

I stood in my algebra teacher's room listening to him ramble on. I tapped my foot anxiously wanting to escape to the safety of my home. It was pouring outside and Gannondorf's gang wanted to beat me to a bloody pulp. Mean while I stood here waiting for my teacher to finish a letter to the trashcan.

"Here give this to your grandmother."

I snatched the letter from the teacher and ran from the school. I missed the bus and didn't want to call any one to come pick me up. So I ran. I made the mistake of taking the ally's and got lost. I hit a dead end and found trouble.

"Well look who it is boys."

* * *

 **Thanks for everything guys. I tried to make this longer and more interesting than the last chapter.**

 **Thanks**

 **Queen Hiyllia**


	3. Rain boots

Yellow rubber rain boots

Chapter 3 rain boots

 _Link's POV_

I turned around and gulped. There stood Gannondorf and his gang blocking the exit. Gannondorf slowly advanced to me and I slowly backed up into the wall.

"Are you going to beat me up because my team beat you in dodgeball?" I asked

"No I'm beating you up because _you_ beat me in dodgeball." He growled.

Gannondorf's large hand stretched out and grabbed my shirt. He lifted me up with ease and slammed me against the wall. With his free hand, he started to punch me in the stomach. Then Gannondorf peeled me off the wall and threw me to his gang like he was feeding me to a pack of wild hyenas. They kicked me around hitting my face stomach and groin. One of them kicked out my leg and Gannondorf stomped on it. My leg exploded in pain as a loud clear snap echoed around the ally. Gannondorf bent down and grabbed my neck. Slowly he squeezed it. Suddenly he let go of my neck and grabbed my broken leg. He pulled me up and hung me upside down.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" A girls voice shoutout.

"Why are we going to do that?" Gannondorf sneered.

I looked at where the girls voice was coming from.

"If you don't I'll call the police!" She said

I could not see the girl's face. In fact all I could see was yellow rubber rain boots.

"Okay you win." Gannondorf growled.

Then he dropped me on my head nocking me out.

* * *

Beep beep beep.

I waved my hand trying to turn off the alarm.

"Whoa calm down!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw something I didn't expect. I was in a white hospital room. The beeping noise came from a monitor and a IV was stuck in my arm. A girl held on to my free arm which was trying to unplugged the monitor.

I dropped my hand and looked around in confusion.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked softly.

"H-how did I get here?" I asked.

"I brought you here," she started.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, my name's Zelda."

* * *

Zelda helped me into my gran's bright red car. After three days in the hospital I was more than ready to go home.

"Sit down while I get your stuff." My gran said.

I sat down and looked down at the two notes the doctor gave me. One was a excuse for my three days off, the other one was a excuse from PE.

"Come on I have to get you to school." My gran called.

"What?!"

* * *

I hobbled in to my math class. Everyone looked up at me.

"Your late Link." My math teacher growled.

"The office said I was excused sir." I muttered.

He waved his hand and I hobbled off to my seat. I sat down and got a poke in the side. I turned to the side and saw Zelda. She gave me a tiny wave.

"Hey Zelda!"

Zelda and I both looked at the red headed boy that called her name. He sat down right next to Zelda and threw his arm around her.

"The name is Groose, I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around the school." Groose said smacking his gum in her face.

"Oh, I uh, I was going to uh," Zelda rambled

"She all ready asked me." I interrupted.

Groose gave me a dirty look and stalked back to his seat.

"Now if y'all are done back there tomorrow is your final. If you fail then you fail 9th grade and have to retake this year. There will be no extra study time only tonight." The teacher announced.

* * *

"I am going to die." I moaned.

Zelda looked at me curiously.

"Why?" She asked jumping in puddles like a two year old.

"I am failing math, and I haven't studied yet." I explained as I hobbled around the puddles.

"I can help you study." She said splashing in a big puddle and showering the both of us with water.

"Only if you don't do that again." I said rubbing water out of my eyes

"Okay." she giggled moving her blonde hair from her face.

* * *

 **sorry it took so long, I was busy with homework and band.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Queen Hiyllia.**


	4. The test

Yellow rubber rain boots

Chapter 4 the test

 _Link'_ _s POV_

I sat down in my testing seat anxiously. The teacher slowly put down pencils and testing sheets(the ones you bubble in your answers.).

"Today you will be taking your finals. No talking, no cheating, no phones. If you do or have any of these things you will get a zero. Any questions?" The teacher explained, "then begin."

I opened up my test booklet to the first question. I stared at it and all of the work from yesterday came flooding in to my head. I sighed and started on the questions.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at Shadow as he sat down across from me. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I feel like I failed." I muttered.

Sheik and minda wondered over and sat down to.

"You most likely did fine." Minda said patting my arm.

"Or you failed and will repeat this year." Sheik added.

Minda dragged Sheik away from the table to yell at him. Suddenly someone threw their arms around me. I looked up to see Zelda grinning down at me.

"You ready to see your grade?" She asked.

"I guess so."

She placed a hand over my eyes and set down a piece of paper. I pushed away her hand and stared at the paper. The bold letters read:

 **forest,C,Link: 73℅, passed.**

"I, passed?" I muttered in wonder.

"Yep!" Zelda cheered.

I looked up at her and asked," Did you look at this?"

"Maybe," she said grinning.

* * *

 **A few years later.**

I looked at Zelda. Sheik,Minda,Shadow,Zelda, and I where sitting at the beach. Shadow was standing by the shore like a model. He dyed his hair purple and styled it. He shaved the sides and back leaving the top gelled flat to the side. He wore a black polo shirt, purple swim shorts, sandals, and black aviator sunglasses.

Sheik was carrying Minda into the water. Minda hasn't changed but after Sheik started to date her, he changed. Sheik wore blue swim shorts and a surf tank with the sheikan symbol on it.

"What?" Zelda asked finally looking up at me.

"Nothing I was just thinking about how much you changed my life." I said.

"How so?"

"You made guys stop bullying me,you helped my graduate and get a scholarship to castle town university. Basically you are the best girlfriend ever." I explained.

"Don't let Minda hear you say that, Sheik convinced her that she was." Zelda giggled.

I shrugged and kissed her.

"Well you are to me." I said picking her up,"so let's just leave it at that."

* * *

 **that is the end! I hoped you liked it, please review.**

 **Thanks for everything,**

 **Queen Hiylla**


End file.
